User talk:Akira k
Welcome Hi, welcome to VongolaXI Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toki Tachibana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shin18 (Talk) 20:43, May 16, 2011 This is your request~ Hello, hello! /waves I'm done with your request. You can find the templates here. If you have something else to ask, feel free to do so! :D one of the muns of Reborn! Awards, the undefeatable fangirl 08:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Kyle. I was wonderin' if I could join and make a character of my own. Do you have characters w/ Flames of the Earth? Coz I wanna make two characters with Flames of the Earth. Here are their descriptions: Kozato Kira Age: 16 Gender: Male Flame: Sun, Earth, Mist. Date of Birth: December 16 Weapons: Gauntlets that look similar to the ones Enma possesses. Abilities: Enhanced regeneration, gravity manipulation, illusions, HWDM, superhuman strength Kozato Ria Age: 16 but looks like a 10 year old. Gender: Female Flame: Earth, Sky, Sun Date of Birth: December 16 Weapons: Katana, gauntlets that look similar to the ones Enma possesses. Abilities: Gravity manipulation, enhanced regeneration, superhuman strength, agelessness to experimentation, flame manipulation her to shape her sky/earth flames into wings that lets her fly Kyletothextreme 08:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Kyle They look alright... However, I'm afraid that I can only allow them to have 2 flames each, rather than three. Also, on a side note, do you have any ideas about their personalities/backstories? I'm just curious as to why only Ria was experimented on. Did the twins get separated at some point? -- Akira Umm Yes, they got separated at the age of 10. Both of them were kidnapped but Kira was able to escape.. Ria will have Earth and Sky flames and Kira will have Earth and Mist flames. Kyletothextreme 11:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) {C {C I change a few things. :D Ria doesn’t have agelessness anymore, she can slow her aging and Kira uses Cloud flames and not Mist flames. So which means he doesn’t use illusions anymore. xD Oh about the appearance of them. Ria looks like Shana from Shakugan no Shana and Kira looks exactly like teenage Enma. xD Kyletothextreme 10:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sure~ Feel free to start at any time. I posted some information on your page. -- Akira Hey I just wanted to make another character. If it's alright. :D Name: Kazu Shirakawa (uses his mothers surname) Age: 13 Parents: Father: Zakuro (Storm Funeral Wreath), Mother: Sayoko Shirakawa Flame: Storm, with Secondary Lightning Flames (inherited from mother) Description: Kazu was raised with knowledge of the Mafia. He was trained to become a very strong Mafiosi. He has one goal and one goal only. He wants to be the Storm Funeral Wreath. He serves Uni, Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths. He is allied with the Vongola. He is very loyal to Byakuran. Abilities: Flame Manipulation- due to training at a very young age. Immunity to extreme heat- like his father Zakuro, he enjoys bathing in magma. He is also immune the effect of Storm Disintegration factor. Electric Absorbtion- he can absorb electricity from any machine and power source. But has a certain limit. Electricity Generation- he can cover himself with electricity and shoot pulses of electricity from his palms. Battle Form (Inherited from mother)- when in battle he can go into battle form. When in battle form he changes his appearance. He grows taller and his hair color changes from black to red. Flame Vision- he can see the flames present inside a persons body. Appearance: Normal Form Battle Form Sure, he's accepted! Although there is just one detail I'm a bit confused about... His profile states that he's allied with the Vongola, yet very loyal to Byakuran (and therefore, the millefiore...)... Is he going to be an antagonist or protagonist? I'm not quite sure which famiglia he is allied with... Other that that, he looks pretty cool. :D -- Akira Coz' in the manga Byakuran and his Six Funeral Wreaths are allied with the Vongola during the representative battle. He's a protagonist. xD Kyletothextreme 07:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. orz Everything is good, so go ahead and feel free to post with him. :D Just make sure you can handle all those characters. -- Aki Yo Aki-mun I wanted to make an OC. So I hope this OC is fine. Just tell me if I need to change something. Name: Shizo Kiyomasa Age: 22 Gender: Male Flame: Sky, Flame of Wrath Affiliation: Varia Weapons: Pistols, various rings (these rings were his Guardian's rings), various box weapons, and a storage box (contains a sniper, an extra pair of pistols, knuckle blades, rapiers and some explosives) . Box Animal: Grande Cielo Ligre di Tempesta (Similar to Xanxus' box weapon, Bester) Appearance: Bio: Shizo is the son of Xanxus from a parallel universe. The universe that Shizo lived in was destroyed. In that parallel universe Xanxus became Vongola Decimo. When Shizo became Vongola Undicesimo at the age of 14, Shizo and his Guardians experimented with their rings. Which caused the reality of their universe to slowly falter. His guardians died in the process of escaping to another universe. Shizo was able to escape with the help of Byakuran , Shoichi Irie and Bya-chan. He was the only one who survived. He blacked out. He woke up in the Varia headquarters that looked the same as the headquarters in their universe. He saw his father Xanxus. He tried to approach him but was attacked by Squalo and the other Varia officers. They were surprised to see that he and Xanxus looked similar. Xanxus ordered them to let him go. Shizo stepped forward and knelt at his father's place. He explained what happened to his universe and showed the rings of his guardians and his. The rings looked like the upgraded Varia rings but instead of the word 'Varia' , the word 'Vongola' was engraved on the ring. Xanxus accepted him as his son. Trained him and taught him all he needed to know about their universe. He was given his very first box animal, the 'Grande Cielo Ligre di Tempesta'. He was given pistols that were similar to his father's. He left for Italy at the age of 17. There he met Talbot. There he was given different box weapons with different attributes. Since then he used his pistols, Flame of Wrath and the Grande Cielo Ligre di Tempesta as his last resort. He trained to use different firearms and rapiers. Since he was Vongola Undicesimo in his universe he was given the responsibility to aid and protect the current Vongola boss and her guardians. At the age of 22 he left for Japan. Took me about 2 and 1/2 hours to think of his story and info. Just tell me if I need to change anything Splitwire 07:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) He looks pretty awesome. Accepted! Feel free to go introduce him in the OOC~ By the way Ryou-mun, would you like to do a short log? Maybe it could be about Ryou's arrival in Namimori/Japan? :D -- Akira-mun Sure I would love to. heres my email address. splitwiresato@gmail.com